Computing devices have become widely available in recent years. Examples of computing devices are desktop computers, laptops, tablets, and smart phones. Typically a wide variety of software and/or applications is implemented on the computing devices. The software and/or applications may be word processing, mail tools, image processing tools, games, and/or web-based browsers. The computing devices may implement a user interface to facilitate user interaction with the applications implemented on the computing device. The user interface may accept mouse operations, touch screen operations, accelerometer changes and/or keystrokes to initiate an event in the software or application on a computing device. For example, a smart phone may accept touch screen operations to activate a feature of an application, select an object and/or enter data within the application. As another example, in a web-based browser executing on a tablet or desktop computing device, a user interface may accept mouse operations or touch screen operations in the application to select an item for purchase, zoom in for a closer view, select features of the item (e.g., color) and put the item in a shopping cart. As another example, a mouse click or a keystroke may be used on a laptop to select a menu option of an image processing application. As another example, screen touches, keystrokes and/or mouse clicks may be used to select features such as font size, a scroll bar setting and/or other configuration of a browser window.
Users of an application may interact with the application in ways described above (e.g., mouse clicks, etc.). A user may interact with the application in many combinations of user interface actions within the same session of the application. During a session of the application a user may interact with a given feature in a particular manner. For example, a user may always used keystrokes to invoke commands instead of selecting the command in a tool bar via a mouse. The toolbar utilizes valuable area in the view window of an application. As another example, a user may be very familiar with an application in certain areas but inexperienced with certain features of an application. Without guidance of a tutorial or pop-ups with feature explanations, the user may become frustrated with the application. The overall user experience may be degraded.